Tan sencillo como,
by Saubree
Summary: Es una TRADUCCION, Senbonzakura y Zangetsu se preguntan cómo sus amos podian ser tan ajenos el uno al otro. Sin embargo saben que Ichigo y Byakuya se daran cuenta con el tiempo y admitiran las emociones que los dos sienten...


Hi!..

Ok, primero lo primero, como bien lo dice en el resumen, este no es un fanfic propio es solo una traducción ingles-español el título original es **That Unassuming Thing **y fue escrito por itty-bitty-bot , por cierto, tengo su total autorización para esto. Abajo encontraran el link de su perfil. A cierto, todos saben que yo soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aqui aparecen, todo es con fines de diversion y nada lucrativo.

**Advertencias**: Pues casi ninguna, amor chicoxchico implicito. Nada fuerte.

Sólo como referencia, esto tiene lugar después de la Guerra de Invierno, en un entorno futuro en el que Ichigo ha muerto (supongo que, si él está a tiempo completo en la Sociedad de Almas, tiene que estarlo) y pasó a convertirse en un shinigami de pleno derecho, que es También un capitán / vice capitán en una de las 13 divisiones. Ya que no describí realmente su apariencia, Senbonzakura está sin su máscara (usa tu imaginación en cuanto a cómo se vería su cara) y Zangetsu aparece como la forma en que se ve cuando es Tensa Zangetsu (supongo que puedes mirar de nuevo si no lo recuerdas).

.::::::::::::::::::.

Ver a sus amos era una tarea que los dos coincidían era aburrida y pesada a veces. Pesada no porque los dos luchadores eran jóvenes tercos y difíciles en su propia forma, sino porque ambos eran aficionados a no darse cuenta de cosas que eran muy obvias. Y si se daban cuenta, tal vez los dos eran demasiado cabezas duras como para acéptalo.

"Para alguien cuyas emociones suelen sacar lo mejor de él, tu amo parece absolutamente ajeno a todo esto" comentó Zembonzakura a Tenza Zangetsu, ya que ambos espíritus se mantenían observando en una azotea. Su punto de vista les daba una clara visión de sus respectivos shinigami peleando abajo.

Zangetsu miró al espíritu-samurái a su lado. "Para alguien cuyas emociones suelen estar cuidadosamente ocultas, tu amo parece un poco perdido en la situación en los últimos tiempos.

Senbonzakura reparo en una sonrisa tímida pero también divertida en los labios de su oscuro acompañante. Era fácil decir que estaba más familiarizado con sus expresiones que su amo. "Saa… al parecer ambos shinigami no tienen ni una pista"

Zangetsu inhaló, un gesto impropio para alguien tan controlador como era (en contraste con su amo) "sin pistas? teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que han pasado sin darse cuenta de nada en absoluto, diría que es un eufemismo, Senbonzakura"

Los dos miraron como Ichigo y Byakuya continuaban peleando, con espadas de metal ordinarias. Sus movimientos se sucedían sin esfuerzo, una especie de viciosa pero elegante danza. El metal de sus espadas cantaba, melodiosos sonidos llenando el aire, golpes esquivados, espadas chocando..

Senbonzakura no podía entender como Byakuya no notaba lo cómodo que se sentía cerca del chico de cabellos naranja, hasta el punto que incluso se había permitido ser visto por el otro sin sus _kenseiken _en el cabello con sus oscuros mechones atados en una cola de caballo con una cinta roja. Muy parecido a como se veía cuando era niño.

Senbonzakura podía ver con facilidad, aunque su amo probablemente los negaría firmemente, como sus ojos se movían con preocupación cuando el otro caía o sangraba, especialmente cuando estaba en combate con Kenpachi , o la forma en que se demoraba cuando Ichigo no estaba mirando, concentrándose en el té de jazmín que compartirían después de un buen combate.

Ichigo, más probablemente, ya se había dado cuenta de lo cómodo que sentía cuando estaba cerca del noble, lo que explicaría su vacilación en su pelea actual. Se reusaba a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y cuando el contacto pasaba, sus ojos volaban hacia otro lado. Por lo que a él concernía su corazón martillando y el rubor en sus mejillas se debían a todo el movimiento.

Aunque habían pasado años, muchos en realidad, no podían entender como su amo estaba tan ciego a tales cosas. Senbonzakura y Zangetsu se preguntaron, con cierta ternura y mucha desesperación, cuando tomarían nota de algo.

"Ambos son tercos y recios a admitir algo tan sencillo como… el amor" Senbonzakura señaló, mirando a través de Sangetsu. Dicho espíritu admitió con la cabeza, aunque una especie de sonrisa nostálgica vino a su cara.

"Pero lo harán… eventualmente"

Senbonzakura asintió, "A pesar de que pueda tardar una década o dos, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Con eso, ninguna palabra mas fue dicha mientras los dos espíritus de zanpakutou observaron a sus maestros peleando abajo. Senbonzakura juró que vio una sonrisa casi invisible en la cara de Byakuya cuando Ichigo, por una vez, dejo al shingami mayor guardar las armas de su pelea de practica sin discutir. Y Zangetsu admitió a regañadientes que su estado de ánimo subió cuando la cara de Ichigo se suavizó, un poco obviamente, cuando Byakuya le ofreció quedarse en la casa, en lugar de regresar a suya en el Seireitei, ya que se ya estaba haciendo oscuro.

Si, los dos se darían cuenta, con el tiempo, de esa sencilla cosa llamada Amor.

::::::::::::::::::::

Este fic me encantó en cuanto lo leí, con eso y que relativamente esta corto, me decidí a traducirlo, je. Me gusta la actitud de Ichigo y Byakura de 'aumm estoy ciego, y estoy bien así'… cuando se darán cuenta de que 'secretamente' se aman!... bueno al menos en este fic.

Ok. Si a alguien le ha gustado o tiene alguna crítica constructiva o comentario sobre esto.. Sean libres de hacerlo... Reviews


End file.
